Injected
by GigglySchnauzers
Summary: A cliche Twilight redo right? No this version has something I'll bet you've never thought of before. Read to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Bpov:

Death. More than a few people are afraid of it. I am not one of them. Yet I don't welcome it. It's just there. It comes when it does, and takes whoever it wants to. It's inevitable. I have thought about it for years. A little more than normal but with what I do and what I am it's impossible not to. This isn't where the story starts. No. It's just the warning. Sometimes this tale is too much for even me to handle. You have been warned. This is the tale of me. Isabella Marie Swan.

**I probably shouldn't start a new story but I can't not with this on my mind constantly I have to get it out. Please review but no flames. Hope you will continue reading this story. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov:

Boring. Bored. So bored I could die. Its funny these thoughts run through my mind when I should be anything but bored. I mean having to guns strapped to your back, a belt of grenades tied tightly across my chest, 2 flare guns in the pockets of my army issued camouflage pants, and a bomb on my lap being assembled by my experienced hands. Not boring right? Wrong when you've done it 5 times you get used to this stuff.

My mission overseas out here is like the others: infiltrate the enemies' base and set a bomb of in the middle of the base. The only thing is I'm here helping Commander Lucy train 2 newbie's: Trina Layton and Kathy Cornwik. I think it's time for me to explain something's so here it goes. When I was 14 I was caught in illegal street racing after a race ended with a gun fight which I was shot in the right arm in. I had to go to the hospital to get surgery done. When that was done I had to give my gun over to the police as a second hand top shape law enforcing tool. When that happened it gave Renee and Phil, my mom and stepdad, a reason to send me away, we never really got along. They were so happy to finally get rid of me they actually took me to the air port instead of loading me on a taxi and shipping me off. Where did they send me you ask. Easy Sunrise Academy Military School. Yep 14 ½ and being shipped off to the shadiest military school in the world. Sunrise Academy where they send you overseas when you reach 15 and hope you come back alive, if not they tell your parents you ran away, they can't have their secrets getting out now can they? When I got here I was at an advantage because I had killed in races gone bad or gun fights and knew how to assemble a gun. I quickly rose to the top and was sent overseas right on my birthday.

Since this is my 6th time coming over and not being killed the school nicknamed me 'The General' pretty awesome huh? Yeah almost every student looked up to me. Now they always send at least 2 new people over with me to train.

"Hey Commander Lucy how much longer?" I ask the commander sent with us on the mission today.

"Were here actually we have to walk about a mile to the base then sneak in set the bomb off and run out alright." She said that as a statement. We all nod and set off after 10 minutes of walking we climb the fence and sneak in, funny how easy to get in it is when this is the main base. When we get to the middle there are 3 entrance ways so they each guard 1 while I set the bomb up. Halfway through I see that they sent the wrong timer with it and that we would have 2 minutes less than we originally thought.

"Get out of here now!" They are startled from my outburst but are quick to leave I finish setting up and take off running. When I feel it rumble the ground I jump up and the many explosions lift me higher partly burning my back side while it gets pelted with debris. When I start to feel my body quickly falling I position myself so I would land on my left side, I'm right handed. I land surprisingly softly until I look around and see that the newbie's caught me and I flew to the hummer.

"What was that?" Commander Lucy yells at me.

"They sent us with the wrong timer so I sent you guys off." I reply calmly which was hard seeing as how I was in extreme pain though I don't think I broke anything.

"Alright just get in the hummer we will check your wounds at the base infirmary." I just nod wincing when my neck explodes into pain. When we get to 25 minutes till the base something glittery flashes in front of the car and the hummer stops. We get out to check what it was. What we see surprises us. There are 5 people all are impossibly beautiful with red eyes and perfect features. But the surprising thing is that they are all glowing. What's going to happen?

**Well there is chapter 1 I will try to update daily but I will also update my other stories so I might not always get to update. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov:

Let's recap shall we? Alright so I almost get blown up then we run into glitter bathed people. Interesting day so far huh? Now the fairy sparkles look as the following: in front a guy with no shirt or shoes but jeans on with dirty blonde hair covered in dirt pulled back in a low slung pony tail. On his left is a lady with bright red hair with an evil look in her eyes that suggest that the saying 'gingers have no souls' is correct. Next to her is a girl with black hair and a sickeningly eager look on her face. To the right of the leader is an African American who looks protective of the girl under his arm that looks like the girl all the way to the rights twin.

The twins share a look and dart forward faster then we could see right in front of us. One grabs me and leans down to my neck I quickly punch her in the face and am surprised when I hear my hand break. And see a crack form on her face she looks surprised as do the others. Ha I've gotten stronger and faster since I started at Sunrise. Faster than she moved before she grabs my broken hand and twists it backwards. Ouch that hurts. I look up at her face to see that the crack has disappeared. How is that possible? I grab her nose and twist feeling satisfied when I see her nose bent and with a long crack on it. Quickly while she is trying to heal her nose I grab my flare and shoot her in the chest.

My curiosity to find out what they are grows when she catches on fire almost immediately and purple smoke starts to rise. When they are all too busy fighting against Trina and Kathy, who are throwing grenades and shooting flares as guns don't seem to work. I run over the other one who had her teeth in my Commanders neck and blood dripping from the corner of her mouth while she is still drinking I dart forward and grab a grenade, pull the pin, and throw it against her chest. Not one second later it explodes and purple smoke is everywhere. The others come to their senses and quickly run off.

I jump down to check Commanders pulse only to see it's not there. I look up with a grim face and shake my head at Trina and Kathy. I pull Lucy over my shoulder and lay her nicely in the backseat and start the hummer up with Trina up front with me and Kathy in the middle. On the ride back I think of how I was able to get out of her hold and come up with only one reason. When I first started Sunrise they told me they were going to inject me with something called Venom, but they took out the acid and replaced it with blood so the Venom wouldn't destroy my blood only enhance my speed and strength. They also told me it made me paler and more beautiful, but I doubt the last thing I look the same. When they started injecting me every month they told me not to tell anyone and that I was the only person getting this done. They stopped after I had gotten it for a year and said that the injecting was done but the enhancements would stay forever.

When we get to the base I tell them that a piece of shrapnel hit her in the neck and she died, the others agreed because we didn't want to seem crazy talking about inhumanly fast, strong, beautiful people drinking her blood a sparkling. When they checked me out I found out I had 1 broken rib, a broken hand that was twisted, and a bruised and sore body. This night I also found out that my dad wanted to have me come live with him for some time. Can't say I'm going to miss war.

**Alright I edited this chapter with the helpful reviews from Secretmuch and I just wanted to say thank you for the help but this is Twilight so it is going to be kind of fantastical and in the book Bella is kind of like a perfect person in a different way, but I hope I did better making it more realistic. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	4. Chapter 4

Epov:

About a month ago Alice started to get these weird visions about a brown eyed beautiful human girl. We were all interested in seeing as she would always get them about her. The girl would be fighting in wars when ever Alice got visions of her. So far there were only 6 repeating visions of her overseas. But towards the end of the last one it just cut out like we weren't supposed to see the rest just what we saw. After that the visions of her stopped all together, we were all confused about it. Then for about two days Alice has been blocking me. It's so frustrating because this time she's not faltering in the slightest.

I need to get out of the house to hunt today, tomorrow is Monday and apparently Chief Swans daughter Isabella is starting tomorrow. I take a deep breath and smell a herd of deer a mile away. I run over and take down a few feeling the burning bitter sensation that I always do when I hunt. I get back to the house and shower, smiling when I see the brighter color of my eyes that shows when I hunt.

Apparently Alice snook in when I was showering and left a pile of clothes and a note on top. The note read: Edward you need to dress casual yet nice today at school. Don't attempt to read my mind to find out why, it's a waste of time. –Alice. I chuckle at her bossy, even in a note she still gets what she wants. I look at the clothes she picked out and see a gray short sleeved v-neck, a blue plaid shirt to go over, dark baggy skinny jeans, combat boots, and a dark blue knit hat to go over. I pull on the jeans, lace up my boots, put on the gray shirt and tuck in the front, then the plaid shirt with the buttons undone and sleeves rolled up, and lastly put the hat on so a little of my bronze hair sticks out. I must say Alice did well.

"Thanks Alice." I yell unnecessarily to her.

"No problem." She yells back. I smile when I think about how good I'm living right now, with a big family that loves me the way I love them. Too bad I haven't found my mate yet. All of the girls at school throw themselves at me but I reject them all, for when my mate comes I will know it. "Edward hurry up we're going to be late!" Alice screams at me. I run down the stairs as fast as I can, you never want an angry Alice come after you. It's a dangerous place to be. I get in my Volvo and start it up. I start speeding to school. Until someone on a red 2012 Suzuki Hayate passes me up. I can tell it's a girl from the body shape, I can also see that she has a broken hand. How is she going so fast with only one arm? I'll bet she is Isabella Swan, it's kind of funny that if she gets caught going that fast her dad will have to give her a ticket. With that on my mind I finish the drive to school.

**So I know it's short and boring but I had to introduce the Cullens soon so I thought why not make a chapter from Edwards pov. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgrerluvr**


	5. Chapter 5

Bpov:

When I got off the plane, in my army uniform, saying that Charlie was surprised is an understatement. I walked up to him and gave him an awkward single armed hug, because I had a cast on my other. I was glad to see him I mean he is my only parent that wanted me. He tried to help me with my bag but I grabbed it and told him I could carry it. There was after all only one. I guess you could say I packed light, there really weren't any clothes besides uniforms I had there so I bet I am going shopping soon. When I'm out I'll have to get a bike or something to have some speed out here, I'm still a racer at heart. It's kind of one of those, you can take the girl out of racing, but you can't take the girl out of racing, type things. I still carry a gun but that's more of I'm used to it because of Sunrise thing instead. When we get to the car, his cruiser by the way, I throw the bag in the back and hop in the front. After he gets in and starts the car he turns the heat up all the way.

"Hope you don't mind but it's really cold; tell me if you're too warm alright." That's one of the things I remember liking about him, he's kind and caring for his child, unlike other people.

"No it's fine even though this uniform is warm I get cold easily. Actually as you can see I need some more clothes could you drop me off at the mall since we're out here in Port Angeles?" Charlie nods to me as his reply to my question. On the way there he tells me about the places to go in Forks, like the school and the diner, that's all. But he was trying to be nice so I thank him for telling me. When we get to the mall which was, as expected small, I jumped out and ran in preserving some warmth in my body. I go to the mall map and see what stores they have and happily find that they have a Pacsun here. I almost skip down there was so happy to see they had some good stores, if only one. I get inside and first look at the jeans, after picking out 6 skinny jeans differing in colors I look for shirts. I find 5 short sleeve, 7 long sleeve, and 4 jackets/sweatshirts. Now to shoes, I get three new pairs, and head to accessories. I get 4 hats, 3 bracelets, and 2 necklaces.

Time to go check out. The guy raises his eyebrows at the amount of things but doesn't say anything. After 5 long minutes he is finally done, I grab all of my bags with one arm, a big feet seeing as there was seven of them, and leave. When I get to the cruiser and throw the bags in the trunk he ask where I got the money I reply with a quick answer of races and asking for the nearest car dealer ship. I check out the bikes and decide on the cherry red 2012 Suzuki Hayate. I pay then drive home after picking out a helmet that matches the bike. When I pull up behind Charlie I grab my bags and he shows me my room. I unpack for 15 minutes until all clothes are put away and take my shampoo, soap, razor, and other things to the bathroom only to see that there is no room for all of my things so I grab a crate from the attic, shake out the dust, and put my things in it. There all of my things are unpacked, except a back pack of bike parts, spray paint, and my gun. I grab the bag and run outside to my bike and spray paint my helmet with black paint in random swirls that I soon add to my bike. After the paint dries, it's fast dry paint, I grab the wrench, screwdriver, and parts and quickly switch the engines accelerator with a much faster one made out of parts from Japan that aren't exactly legal here in the US. I stand back to see my work and am proud to say it looked good. I grab the bag and run back inside up to my room.

I take the spray paints, tools, and parts out clean them and put them in another crate in the back of my closet. I clean the gun and check the clip and see it needs a new magazine, so I switch it out with flare bullets, a new type of bullets that do the same thing as flare guns but fit in regular hand guns like this one. The reason I choose that clip is because they monsters that killed Commander Lucy could only be killed be fire. I put the gun back in the bag in the smallest pocket that will fit it and fill up the rest with paper, pens, and other things you might need for school, you never know when you're going to need a gun. I put the bag by the closet door and look around and see a computer. Looks like I'm going to be searching for those monsters now that I don't have a monitored computer. I get to Google and search: inhumanly strong, fast, beautiful, and have red eyes. A lot of things came up but most of the ones I clicked on said vampire, but I'll still search for them to see if there is something that says more.

I log off and go make dinner with the food I made Charlie get before I came, because he can barely get a pop tart without poisoning something. I make steak and potatoes with green beans for dinner. As everything is cooking I set up the table and grab water for me and a beer for Charlie. When it all cools down I put it on the table and call Charlie down for supper. As we eat there is a silence but it's not awkward it's nice. When we finish he tells me it was good. I smile and go take a shower and go to bed early.

When I wake up in the morning I brush my teeth, wash my face, brush my hair, and pick out my outfit. I'm wearing a long sleeve black shirt under a blue cookie monster shirt, a cookie monster sweatshirt, white skinny jeans, blue, green, purple, and black Osiris shoes, topped with a flat brimmed cookie monster hat. See a pattern any where? I grab an apple and water to eat. Then throw out the core and wash the glass. I'm about to leave when I realize that I forgot my backpack upstairs, so I run up throw it over my good shoulder grab my keys and jump on my bike. I take off the hat and put it in the bag while putting on my helmet. I start the engine and take off, half way there I get stopped behind a shiny silver Volvo, aka a soccer mom car. After a couple of minutes I pass them and see that it's a bunch of teenagers, trying not to laugh at their car I drive until I get in the parking lot. I find a spot switch out my helmet for the hat and go in for my schedule.

**Sorry for taking so long but my great grandma died last Sunday and the funeral was Tuesday to Wednesday, then yesterday I had a wedding to go to and got back today. So please forgive me for taking so long to update. I don't think I did a disclaimer so this is it for the whole story: I don't own twilight or anything recognizable. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	6. Chapter 6

Bpov:

As I walked toward the office an Asian guy with acne spotted face and greasy hair walked up to me. He smiled at me which I think was supposed to be seductive, but really looked like his face was having s seizure. Running a hand through his hair in what he thinks is a cool way grosses me out because of the grease now all over his hand. Finally he reaches me and holds out his hand and says

"Hey there I'm Eric, Eric Yorkie." He has a creepy cheesy grin on his face that makes me sick. Does this guy think he's good looking? I mean seriously look at him. I glance at his hand and see it's still out there ignoring it I say

"Bella". He looks displeased that I rejected his hand but I am not going to touch that greasy thing, I'm not even going anywhere near that thing.

"So where do you need help finding the office?" I raise my eyebrow at him; there is a sign that says office right behind him. He follows my gaze and blushes while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh yeah there's a sign. Whoops." I just ignore him and walk to the office. I can hear him start to follow so I walk faster, till I'm almost running to get away from him. When I finally get to the office I open the door and smile at the secretary whose nametag says 'Mrs. Cope ' and is an older but still young lady with red hair. She looks up and smile back then starts talking about how Charlie was really excited for me to come and it was all he talked about for weeks. When she stops talking I smile my thanks and walk away. All of my classes are AP or advanced because they teach us well at military school, so I'm probably going to be bored this year.

I pull the hood of my sweatshirt up and walk to AP Literature my first class. It's a good thing I like to read or this class would suck. I take a seat where the teacher tells me to and see I'm by a smart looking tall girl; it looks like she doesn't talk much either. Thank god, I don't know what I would do if I was stuck with some girl who talks all the time. I hate people like that so much, they're so annoying. She looks over at me and smiles.

"Hi my name is Angela, you're Isabella right." She doesn't say the last part as a question, and I understand I mean how many new people do they get in this small rainy town named after a utensil.

"I prefer Bella; it's nice to meet you." Then just like that we are done talking and doing our own work, I love this girl. Soon the period ends and I start to feel optimistic about the rest of the day, which is really uncharacteristic of me. That mood doesn't last long at all, with history sitting next to Mitch or Mike who acts like a dog, and math next to Jessica the girl who talks to make sure her voice still works after all the talking she does. Luckily its lunch and I see Angela waving me over to her group of friends that includes Eric, Jessica, and Scruffy (what I'm going to call Mitch from now on). I walk over and sit down next to Angela which is the safest bet of no one losing a limb. When I start eating my lunch, that I packed in advanced so I didn't have to buy, the doors open and in walks 5 people. Who look like those monsters that killed Commander Lucy, except these have soft golden amber colored eyes instead of the harsh red ones. I guess I was staring at them because the next thing I know Jessica is jabbering away, but this time I listen because it's about the monsters.

"Those are the Cullens', they are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. The weird thing is that they are all together, like together, together." Angela cuts in annoyed,

"Jess they aren't actually related."

"So it's still weird. Anyway the big one is Emmet he's with the blonde ice queen Rosalie. Next is the short weird girl she's Alice, the person next to her that looks like he is in pain is Jasper, they're a couple. Lastly is Edward apparently no one in this school is good enough for him." As she says that Edward smirks in our direction as if he heard Jessica which is impossible because he is on the opposite side of the cafeteria. For some reason my eyes seem to follow him as he walks, the same for him it appears because he meets my gaze and keeps it. Eventually I look away but I can still feel his eyes on my back, the same as the rest of his family for some reason. Quickly I finish eating and the bell ring so I go to my next class which is Biology. When I get there the teacher assigns me the only open seat in the class, next to Edward. I walk over and sit down then he turns to me.

Epov:

As I walk into the cafeteria I feel someone staring at me across the room. Then I hear Jessica Stanley telling the new girl Isabella about us. When she finishes I can't help but smirk in their direction, that's when I first see Isabella. Her brown eyes so deep I get lost in them so much I almost trip on my way over to our lunch table. At the last second I catch myself and only a vampire could have seen my mishap. Which sucks because all my siblings saw and are now making fun of me for it, but I ignore them and continue to stare into her eyes. I'm disappointed when she turns away, but still study her from across the way. Pretty soon lunch is over and it's time for Biology. When I sit down I smell Isabella walking into the room. I realize that her smell doesn't call out to me, sure it smells good but it's kind of muted like when someone is being changed and half of their blood is changed into venom and half isn't. She sits down next to me and I turn and smile at her while sticking my hand out to her.

"Hello I'm Edward I'm assuming your Isabella."

"Please call me Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you Edward." She replied while shaking my hand, her handshake was firm but her hands soft, the perfect mixture in a handshake. She pulls her hand away and focuses her attention to the front of the classroom. I try to read her mind but I can't, I don't get anything from her. At all. This just further intrigues me with her then I already am. After some notes we get a paper to work on, with the person next to you. I smile internally and think what the heck and smile out right. It barley happens but for the slightest second I swear I hear her heart beat accelerate just the tinniest bit. This makes my smile grow bigger.

"So Bella why did you move to Forks?" I start a conversation with her while I start on the paper.

"Well I needed a break from military school so I decided to move in with my dad." Was her easy reply as she takes the paper from me and starts filling out some of the answers. It shocks me that she went to military school, because I think I'm one of the only people she ever told here. This makes me feel special even though I don't know for certain if she told anyone else. For the rest of class we work on the paper and just talk, it feels so good to be able to be myself with someone else out of the family. I'm surprised when the bell rings. Oh well this is the class I will be looking forward to for the rest of the year.

Bpov:

As I'm leaving Biology heading for gym Scruffy comes up to me and says

"What did you do to Cullen to make him talk so much? I mean people call him Sullen Cullen he talks so little." Wow never would have guessed he talked to me a lot. I just shrug and keep walking to gym. When I get there I learn that I don't have to participate today so I sit down on the bleachers and start my homework. Throughout the class I realize that Alice and Emmet Cullen are in my period. I wonder if anymore are in my classes but I didn't know. Just as I finish my homework the bell rings so I go to my locker and pack my bag. I walk towards my bike and see Edward leaning against the Volvo I sped past this morning. I wave to him and he waves back smiling slightly. I jump on my bike and start on the way home. When I get there I start making dinner, Charlie told me that his friend Billy and his son Jacob Black are coming over for dinner. Just as I finish setting the table up and putting the food down the door bell rings. I get up and open the door, revealing a man in a wheelchair and a boy about 16 behind him. They're here.

**So the only reason for not updating is school. Sorry but I made this chapter longer to try and make up for it. Tell me what you think. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	7. Chapter 7

Bpov:

As soon as Billy and Jacob come in Charlie's cruiser pulls into the driveway. Once we are all in the house, we go to eat. After we all sit down I can't help but notice how close Jacob sits next to me, it's like our arms are connected at the shoulder. Trying to be polite because they're Charlie's friends I scoot my Chair over slightly, I look at him out of the corner of my eye and see him debating whether or not to scoot after me. Thankfully he decides not to. We are still close enough that I can feel his body heat, but I can ignore that because I can actually move my arms enough to eat.

After we finish with small talk and our meals, the guys go to watch some game, leaving me to clean up. I finish cleaning off the table and washing the dishes pretty fast and set off to do some basic exercises in my room. It's really cramped and there is almost no room but I am able to do my push-ups, sit ups, and other exercises. The push-ups are one handed with claps while the sit ups are reverse which make both those exercises more difficult. When I finish that I decide to dress in my army workout clothes and take a run in the woods, seeing as they are in my backyards I should be able to retrace my steps. Also if I can't I was rated the top tracker in my class so I can always find my way back with that. I grab my iPod and some headphones then head outside.

I plug in my music and immediately I'm surrounded by the beautiful sounds of instruments playing in sync or going against each other in different beats. I love music, it can either change your mood in three seconds or it can express your mood and how your feeling, even if you don't really know the music does. That's why certain songs call to you even if you don't know how you're feeling. When I start running I'm trapped by the greens of trees and plants, the different shades playing off each other with the water droplets from rain running down it creates a picture of beauty so serene it feels like nothing can destroy it. Then I start losing myself in the beauty of music and the forest that surrounds me.

I don't know how long I've ran but it starts to get dark so I turn around and head back, fortunately I remember my way back so none of my military training skills are needed on this run. When I exit the forest and turn off my music the beauty that I've surrounded myself with disappears at once. I go inside and see that Billy and Jacob are gone so I head up stairs to shower. When I get out I wrap my hair in the towel and change into my pajamas. After my hair dries I take the towel out and go to sleep.

Epov:

After school I go to my car and wait for my siblings to get over here so I can drive home. I lean against the driver's door and smile when I smell the sweet scent of freesia, Bella. Somehow I can pick up her cent over the other scents in the parking lot. I open my eyes and look over to see her looking at me so I wave and feel almost giddy when she smiles and waves back. By then my siblings are all ready over here and watching our exchange and Jasper looks at me no doubt feeling my giddiness. I just ignore them and get in the car. Putting the key in I start the engine then speed home. When we finally get home Alice sprints inside and calls out

"Mom Mom Edwards got a girlfriend and she's really pretty!"

The way that Esme speeds in so quickly after she hears that is even faster than me. The look on her face is over joyed and anything with that far away look in her eye can't be good so I read her mind. Oh how I wish I hadn't.

'_Oh my goodness this is wonderful, I can't wait for me and Alice to plan the wedding. Oh then because they can't have children I'll get them a dog for their wedding present. Now what kind maybe a Chihuahua though Emmet would probably fight with it over dominance it would be a good kind to get. Oh this is just wonderful.'_

Right now if I was human I would be blushing so much the tint wouldn't go away until summer.

"Mom stop the wedding and dog plans we're not getting married and she is not my girlfriend."

"Oh Edward you were actually smiling and laughing today, stop denying that you and Bella should be together."

Sometimes, like right now, Alice can be really annoying. I just huff and ignore Alice and Esme as they sit on the couch talking about wedding plans. Going over to the piano I start to play whatever melody that comes to mind, the beautiful notes flowing perfectly together. I don't know how long I play but the next thing I know Carlisle open the front door and walks in. going over to the couch with Esme and Alice he asks

"Whose wedding are we talking about?"

Alice explains to him and when I think he is going to stand up for me he starts helping them plan. I get up from my seat and walk out the door, over to Bella's house. I can't help it, it pulls to me and makes me yearn like never before, so I just give up trying to resist. When I get there I see a window so I open it and climb in. I can tell from the faint glossy sheen from her hair that she recently took a shower, but I can still smell it.

The smell of an old shifter and a shifter that hasn't shifted yet. I can't help but wonder who the shifters could be the younger mutts smell is on her more I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. After a couple more hours I stand up and head back home to shower and get dressed. Once again when I get out of the shower there is a pile of clothes for me, Alice strikes again. I put on the boxers and my socks then the regular washed jeans paired with an old ACDC t shirt with a loose hooded sweat shirt over it. I run a hand through my hair and go down the stairs grabbing my combat boots and pulling them on. On the way out the door I get the keys and walk over to my Volvo get in and wait for everyone else. When we are all in I start the engine and pull out driving to school.

**So I went back and put paragraphs in the old chapters, when I wrote them I put them in but they didn't transfer over so I've been meaning to do this a long time ago but kept forgetting . Now I have to go study for all of the test I have tomorrow, I hate school. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	8. Chapter 8

Bpov:

When I wake up in the morning I put on new hot pink skinny jeans, a white shirt, black leather jacket, combat boots, to top it off I straightened my hair and put on some mascara. I brushed my teeth then walked down stairs and grabbed my pop tart and walked to my bike. After starting it I sped off to school. I got there all too soon and parked, then checked the wheels to see how the weather is affecting them. After seeing that the air pressure was going down some I decided to fill them up tonight. I was just fixing my crouched position when I heard an awful screeching noise.

Looking up I saw it was coming from a van that slipped on ice, and now was sliding forward at a way too fast pace. Towards me. The only thing that is coming to my mind right now is about my bike, that van is not touching it. While everyone else seems to be frozen n horror and shock the Cullen's look like they are holding their breath and two of them grab Edwards's arms to hold him back. As fast as I can I push my bike out of the way careful to not scratch it to bad or do permanent damage. When I turn around to see how far away the van is it hits me in the stomach and I go flying. In the air I turn so I won't land on my casted arm, then I start falling. Fast and hard, though not as bad as I've had before. That's when my body slams onto the pavement making a loud thud echo in the parking lot.

I immediately start checking my body for injuries, then groan. From what I can tell I broke four ribs, dislocated my right shoulder, got a concussion, and cut on my head. Not to mention the unlimited amount of bruises on my body anywhere. All of a sudden everyone comes rushing over, yelling at me to see if I'm ok or not. I open my eyes to see five people on their phones, three teachers on their way over here, and all five of the Cullen's eyes turning black. Then the hoard of people reach me, and all of the yelling gives me a headache. Mix that with a concussion and I'm bent over heaving my small breakfast. Ewe, pop tarts are way better the first time you taste them. That creates a barrier between them and me, even the teachers cringe away from the horrid smell coming from my mouth. After I finish an ambulance gets here and they load me on a stretcher.

"Miss we have to check for injuries."

I roll my eyes at the nurse that told me that.

"I broke four ribs, dislocated my right shoulder, got a concussion, cut my head, and have an unlimited amount of bruises on my body. Also you know how head wounds bleed a lot making them seem a lot worse than they actually are so chill out."

She looks a little startled , probably didn't expect me to know all of the injuries, but with fighting in the war you learn simple things like this. It's basic common knowledge. After a short ride to the hospital they do a body scan thing to see what was wrong with me, even though I already told them what was wrong. Those boneheaded doctors wouldn't listen to me. You should have seen the surprised looks on their faces when they realized I was right, probably wanted to rub in my face how wrong I was. Now who's wrong exactly? Yeah that's right them.

Then they leave, and there is this long period of time when I'm just sitting there bored out of my mind. To cure my boredom I start to think about whether or not the Cullen's and those other people could be vampires, and my mind said yes. I mean that one lady drained Lucy, their inhumanly fast, beautiful, strong, and their eyes change color. Not to mention pale as a dead body and cold as ice. So all in all I decide that yes, the Cullen's are vampires.

Suddenly the door opens and a man around thirtyish walks in. As he gets closer I can see that he has pale skin, golden eyes, blond hair, and perfect features.

"You must be Dr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan."

He smiles and takes my outstretched hand and shakes it.

"Hello Bella it's great to finally meet you, and please call me Carlisle."

I smile back and retract my hand when he releases it. We talk about pain and medications to take for it, then Charlie rushes in.

"Bella! Are you alright, what happened ?

"I'm fine Dad the van just slipped on ice it's no big deal. Don't get your mustache all in a twist over nothing old man."

He glares at me then reaches up to check his mustache for any twists, and I start cracking up.

"I was just kidding Dad there are no twists in your perfect facial hair. Your squirrel is fine."

I think the concussion was kicking into my brain and making me slightly crazy, like I know what's going on around me but my body reacts and makes my brain do stupid things. I think Charlie replied but I was too zoned out to understand what was going on around me. Oh well, I'll find out some other time.

**Alright so I was looking over my other chapters and saw that I put a different story up for chapter 5, so I went and fixed it. If this happens in the future I would like for someone to tell me so I can fix it sooner. Also please go on YouTube and vote for The Pumpkin King on Russo's class project 2012 site. We need to win. I would like to thank everyone who followed and favorite this story, and I would like some reviews if you have the time. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	9. Chapter 9

Epov:

When we got to school I parked and got out to look if Bella was here yet. She sadly wasn't, but soon I heard the quiet roar of her engine. I started to head over that way so we could talk before school started. All of a sudden a loud screech could be heard across the parking lot. I see that Tyler Crowley's van had hit a piece of ice and was now sliding towards Bella. I made a move to run towards her and save her from the van, but my siblings had other ideas. Suddenly Jasper was holding my left arm and Emmet my right. I was restricted from moving, or have my arms pulled off. When I started feeling so weak that I couldn't even consider fighting against them, I knew Jasper was using his powers against me. I growled lowly at him. Then something caught my attention, a loud smacking sound sounded throughout the whole lot.

I look over to see Bella's body soaring through the air, then her twisting as if to stop from landing on her broken arm. Just as suddenly as she was in the air a loud thud signified her body hitting the ground at a speed that could potentially be fatal to some people. The most appetizing smell spread from her, her blood was turning me into the hideous beast I fought to hide. The restrains that were on my arms a second ago disappeared, the smell was affecting them as bad as it was me. Her blood underneath her skin may not have burned my throat but out in the open air smelling exotically of freesias, it burned my throat like never before. I look at my adopted family to see their eyes turning black, and guess mine are the same. The best smell was soon replaced by a repulsive putrid smell. She had started throwing up, presumably from a concussion and the noise from everyone running over there and shouting. With the terrible smell in the air, now over powering her blood, I'm able to clear my head of the foggy cloud that had been created.

After a couple minutes, an ambulance came and loaded Bella on a stretcher. When they start to close the doors I could faintly hear her telling them that she had broken a couple ribs, dislocated her shoulder, gotten a concussion, and there was a big cut on her head. That last one all of us all ready knew but, I was still fascinated as to how she knew all of her injuries.

As soon as the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot we let out a breath we had all held together. As if we had practiced it we all got in the Volvo and drove back home, we needed to hunt. On the way back Alice called Esme so that she could call us sick today. When we got back home she looked worried but we just told her that the blood was too much for us to handle and not lose control. She nodded and us kids took off into the woods. I finally release the beast that I've been holding in all morning. I can hear the heartbeats of a herd of deer up north; a mountain lion is following them. I quickly take down the mountain lion and then sink my teeth into the deer relishing the bitter liquid that tames the fire in my throat. Filled up for now I rush back home.

Upon entering the house I notice that it's empty except for Esme tending the garden, which means that they are still out hunting. I walk over and sit down at the piano and rest my fingers on the ivory keys, clearing my mind I let my hands play notes, creating a melody that shows my mood. As I continue the song keeps building and building until, it bursts into a happier melody that's faster and more exciting. When the door opens I realize that the others are back, and Carlisle is home. When I am at the piano I lose track of time and all other thoughts until something brings me out of my trance like state. I turn around on the bench and look at the leader and father figure of the coven silently asking him how Bella is.

"I don't believe that she will be going to school for the rest of the week and will be on bed rest all throughout the weekend."

I process what I've been told and realize that, that means since it's Wednesday I won't see her for four whole days. I nod my head to him and frown from the long period of time that I won't get to see Bella. I'll have to find some way to make it through the week.

Monday Morning:

Since Wednesday I've taken notes in every class to make it seem shorter, did my homework at human pace, and played the piano when I was done. The weekends were worse, because I didn't have school to distract myself with; I went hunting for five hours both days then played the piano for the rest of the time. Sunday night I took an extra long shower and asked Alice for help with planning my outfit. I was desperate to make myself look the best I can for Bella coming back to school, and into my life after that terribly long time apart. Alice squealed and launched herself into my closet digging around for the 'perfect' outfit. After thirty minutes of watching her rummage around my closet she emerged with a tighter long white v neck, a black leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots.

"This is the almighty outfit that I 'have' to wear to impress Bella?"

At this point I couldn't care less about what I'm wearing; I guess I just thought that it would be absolutely amazing.

"Don't worry Edward, Bella will only be worried that she is treated like she is fragile. Besides, she likes simpler things then super flashy outfits."

**Yes I've finished, I started this then started talking to my cousin and got distracted. You guys are lucky that the hotel I'm at has Wi-Fi. Thanks to every one for reviewing and following. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	10. Chapter 10

Bpov:

Sometime Saturday morning I wake up and decide to keep a journal of all the things that happen to me here in Forks, I did that at Sunshine to. All the others thought it was stupid but I thought why not keep track of everything I go through here? I start by writing down my first encounter with vampires and then everything that's happened since. When I finish I put the notebook with the others that I've written in a box in my closet. After that I grab my stuff and go to the bathroom to clean up. Taking showers has been kind of complicated lately but not impossible. When I get out, a little sore by the way, I put my other clothes in the dirty laundry basket and head down stairs. I go to the counter where all of my pain medications are and start taking them as directed. It takes a little bit of time but I do finish, I grab some toast and put them in the toaster. While they are toasting I get out the butter, a butter knife, and a plate. When the toast pops up, golden and crispy, I pull it out and unplug the toaster. Buttering the toast careful not to put too much on but also not too little. Finishing my meal I take my plate out and wash it off. I'm almost done when there is a knock on the door. I dry my hands and go to open it.

When I do I am surprised by what I see. There at the door is none other than Jacob Black. Holding flowers too. I have no experience with boys liking me other than when I first started getting injected. They made me go to Volterra, Italy where the supposed head of the injections was so he could make sure I was being properly injected. There was this really annoying blonde kid that wouldn't leave me alone. Then with him came this even more annoying short blonde girl who kept glaring at me. Needless to say I was happy to leave when ' ', the supposed doctor who started this, was happy the injections where far enough under way that I could get them back in the U.S.A.

"Hey Jacob it's good to see you. What are you doing over here?"

He smiles nervously and hands me the flowers with shaking hands.

"I heard you got hurt and thought I'd stop by and see how you are doing. Also I thought I should get you something to help make you feel better and apologize for sitting so close to you at dinner the other day. I was just so excited to see you again and didn't think about how you would feel."

Towards the end after I grabbed the flowers he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly with his now free hand.

"No its cool I understand come on in."

Opening the door wider and letting him in I walk to the kitchen and put the flowers in a glass with water. Following him back out and into the living room we sit down on the couch facing each other. It's slightly awkward at first but then as we begin to get into a real conversation I realize we have so much in common. So far here in Forks Jacob has to be one of my top five favorite people. Later after hours of talking it is time for Jake to leave and suddenly I feel a pang of sorrow that goes away when I realize I can talk to him anytime. Living in such a small town is starting to have its advances.

Soon after he leaves I go to bed tired from straining myself with my injuries. I change into my pajamas and lay down not realizing how tired I am until now. Sleep quickly captures me. Sunday morning I wake up and repeat the actions I did yesterday. Just after I finish my toast Charlie walks in with a slightly guilty look on his face. "What did you do Ch-Dad?" I stop myself from calling him by his first name. "How did you know I did something?" I turn to grab the rag that I use to dry my hands so he doesn't see me roll my eyes. "Please it is written all over your face whatever it is." When I finish he motions with his hand that I follow him. So I do, and when we go out the front door or I see the ugliest truck in my entire life. I love it on sight. "Umm, so I know you love your motorcycle but with your injuries and it being slightly damaged, I got you this. I hope you like it." Shocking both of us I reach over and pull him into a one armed awkward hug. "Thanks Dad I love it, it is great really." I jump in the truck after getting the keys and take it for a test ride. Forks is getting better and better by the minute.

**Well it certainly has been a very long time since I last updated, please forgive me. You see I had homework and then it just turned into laziness. Also I love every review I get but can I get some constructive criticism it will help me get better as a writer and you will benefit from it. Hope you like it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


End file.
